Kawagichi Yasu
Personality Yasu is an energetic, uncommonly determined girl that believes in giving her all to everything she does. While she doesn't push others as hard as she pushes herself, she also doesn't understand wasting time or doing anything half-way and can come across as intense to her peers because of it. Confident and capable, she is a natural and willing leader, prepared to accept the burdens and the risks that come with singling herself out from a group. She doesn't seem to be afraid of anything, least of all hard work, and she views challenges as opportunities to excel. While she prides herself on being a good sportsman, she hates to lose and has a difficult time accepting failure. Fortunately, she is more likely to take these frustrations out on herself than on others, responding to lost soccer matches with a modified (and exhausting) workout regimen and poor test scores with late night cram sessions. Outside of competition, camaraderie, and challenges, however, Yasu is much less self-assured. While she is friendly and enjoys the company of her peers, she is often socially out of step and may opt to avoid conversations (either by cutting them short or by staying silent) rather than stumble her way through them. She can also be surprisingly emotional and short-tempered, going from impatience to agitation to anger more quickly than most, though she almost always regrets these outbursts afterward. In relationships she is unexpectedly sentimental, cherishing kind words and small gifts, and can be overly protective of her friends and family. She is also easily flustered by romantic gestures and would likely panic if she ever found a love letter in her shoebox. Regardless of circumstances, Yasu has a strong sense of right and wrong. She abhors anyone that tries to show they are strong by hurting the weak and anyone that believes they innately deserve more than others. While this puts her at odds philosophically with the current Japanese nationalism, she isn't an activist and limits her rage more to individuals than cultural movements. Biography Kawagichi Yuu and Im Cha-Hee met in the spring of 2002. Yuu was a popular and charismatic footballer on the Urawa Red Diamonds, a J-League Division-1 soccer team in the city of Saitama. Cha-Hee was a soft-spoken Zainichi photographer and graphic designer working for a local publication. Their paths crossed during a publicity project and the two became unlikely friends early on. By the time the spread was completed they had become even more unlikely lovers. Eventually the two married and had a daughter, Kawagichi Yasu, in 2008. Born and raised in the city of Saitama, Yasu's early life was simple and happy. An adventurous child from her fist steps, she grew up rambunctious and fearless, a constant bearer of scrapped knees and unshakable confidence. She was also a complete daddy's girl and followed in her father's footsteps, starting to play soccer at the age of four. She brought this persona with her when she started school and, while she tended to have more friends among the boys than the girls, she was well-liked and enjoyed school. When Yasu was nine, Yuu and Cha-Hee left her with her paternal grandparents so they could travel to South Korea. While in transit the couple was in a brutal automobile accident which killed her mother and inflicted her father with severe injuries that resulted in lasting damage and the end of his athletic career. What was supposed to be two weeks with her grandparents turned into several months while Yuu recovered and made arrangements for his wife's funeral. These weeks, and the weeks which followed her father's return, were difficult but the family remained tightly-knit and endured. Yuu and Yasu left Saitama before the end of the year, moving to Osaka to be closer to his parents and to accommodate Yuu's new job as an assistant coach for another J-League team (Cerezo Osaka). In her new school, Yasu picked up where she had left off, establishing a reputation as a 'tomboy' and more seriously pursuing her athletic interests. While her focused intensity made her unpopular with some of her classmates (especially as she got older and failed to acknowledge more 'feminine' interests), it earned the respect and admiration of others. Upon graduating from junior high school, she was hoping to attend the same high school as many of her teammates, but when she was accepted to the Chitoku Academy her father pressed her to take advantage of the opportunity. Reluctant to relocate again but accustomed to trusting and obeying her father, Yasu agreed and left for Kobe after the summer. Alignment (presumed) Unknown. Seems neutral thus far; she disagrees with some aspects of Japanese society, but has no issues with society in general. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Persona-users